Our Song
by albeckett
Summary: Ianto has picked out a song for them. Now it's up to Jack to figure out what it is and he only has 3 days to do it in order to win his prize! Had to change the rating due to song lyrics
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to RTD**_

Prologue

"Jack do we have a song?" Ianto and Jack were lying in Jack's bed. Jack was sitting up against the wall with his favorite Welshman in his arms stroking his hair, Startled out of his daydream. "WH-What did you say?" "Do we have a song?"

Ianto said enunciating each word slowly. "Well let me think... there was the one that was playing when we danced at Gwen's wedding." "Do you even remember what song that was?" "Actually no I was so surprised you asked me to

dance, I don't recall anything but you in my arms." "See can't think of one can you." "Ianto what's with this sudden obsession about this?" "Jack all couples have a song, so why shouldn't we." "Ok we'll pick one, will that make you

happy?" Ianto started to grin "Oh I don't like that look on your face, what have you got up your sleeve Mr. Jones?" "Actually I have already chosen are song but now it's going to be up to you to figure out what it is." Jack just stared at

Ianto for a moment. "How in the hell am I suppose to figure that out when there's millions of songs?" "If you know us as well as you should it shouldn't be very hard and I'm only giving you three days to figure it out." "THREE DAYS!" Jack

shouted. "Yup and no sex." Saying this Ianto got out of bed and started getting dressed. "Yan" Jack whined "No sex, you have got to be kidding?" "Nope and no touching. I'm going home now where I will be staying until this is over and I

won't be coming in early I'll be here the same time as everyone else. Wouldn't want to tempt you. You'll have time in the morning rift permitting of course, to give me your guesses. Oh and no cheating." " How am I going to cheat,

unless you told one of the others?" " I don't know but you always cheat." Ianto leaned down to give Jack a passionate kiss "That will just have to hold you over for the next few days." "You're a cruel man Ianto Jones." "I know and

you love it." Ianto started to leave "Oh almost forgot to tell you what your prize is if you get right." Ianto leaned over and whispered into Jack's ear. "Oh it is on Jones!" Jack grabbed Ianto for one more kiss. "I look forward to it

Harkness." Ianto grinned turning and climbing back upstairs....

**A/N: Sorry this is so short but it's just the intro. Please review**


	2. Day One part 1

Jack remained in bed after Ianto had left, staring at the ceiling smiling, and thinking over Ianto's game. This was going to be fun and Jack had no intention of losing. With that thought he hopped out bed and headed for the shower, there was no

time like the present to start working on his list. Good thing I don't need much sleep he thought. Jack got out of the shower, got dressed, and went up to his office. He decided to go down and use Tosh's computer since it was the fastest one they

had. He had just begun his search when his phone rang; he looked at the caller ID and smiled. 'What's the matter can't sleep?' 'There's no need to sound so smug Jack.' Ianto said, 'You know I have a hard time sleeping without you.' 'Hey you were

the one who left.' Jack replied. Ianto sighed, 'I know but this way you could concentrate on your task, you are at Tosh's computer right now aren't you?' 'How do you do that?' Ianto just laughed. 'Say goodnight Jack.' 'Goodnight Jack' was his cheeky

reply. Ianto chuckled again 'Miss you and I'll see you in the morning.' 'I miss you to Yan, night.'

**Next Morning**

'Morning Tosh.' Ianto greeted the Japanese woman as he jogged to catch up with her at the door to the tourist office. 'Ianto what are you doing here so late, are you and Jack fighting?' she questioned as they were descending in the lift. 'No nothing

like that. He reassured her I've just given the task of…IANTO! Jack hollered as the cog door opened revealing the pair and interrupting Ianto. 'It's about time.' Jack said running over to Ianto. 'I'm ready to. Ianto held up his hand cutting Jack off mid

sentence. Taking off his suit jacket and hanging it next to Jack's coat, slowly giving a gentle stroke to the sleeve he turned to its owner. 'No Jack not yet I told you I set time aside for this.' Ianto began rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt while

talking 'I have to start the computers, feed Janet and Myfanwy, and get everyone's coffee.' Jack pouted looking like a little boy whose favorite toy was taken from him. Ianto sighed walking closer to Jack, he leaned in kissing him. Jack was quick to

respond, kissing until they had to part for air. 'Morning Jack.' Ianto said smiling into Jack's blue eyes. Jack groaned, hmm not that I'm complaining but I thought you said no touching.' 'My game my rules now go up to your office and make those calls

you were suppose to make pulling out his pocket watch 10 minutes ago and let me get my day started I'll be up with your coffee and we can go over the day's schedule.' 'Fine' Jack huffed and turned and headed up to his office. Ianto chuckled and

went off to the holding cells. Having been forgotten by the two men Toshiko still stood by the door and smiled. She had no idea what was going on but Rift or no Rift today was going to be very interesting.

**Later that Afternoon **

Ianto sat next to Tosh at her station they were eating their lunch, it had been a fairly quiet morning with only one alert which turned out to be nothing but junk. Ianto had just finished telling Tosh about the game with her giggling the whole time. Oh

I knew today was going to be interesting. She giggled again. Jack stepped out of his office looking down at the hub. 'Ianto?' Ianto took out his watch and looked at the time and gave Jack a slight nod. Jack grinned like a mad man opened his wrist

strap and hit a few buttons soon music filled the hub.

_I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me_

Chorus:  
I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no

Several things happened after this:

'What the hell' came from Gwen

Tosh burst out laughing

Ianto groaned and put his head in his hands

'Oy what the fuck Harkness!' came from Owen

Jack again pushed buttons on his wrist strap and the hub with the exception for Tosh's laughter, was silent. Coming up from autopsy Owen asked ' Would someone please explain what the hell that was all about?' 'It's simple' Jack said walking

downstairs to join the rest of the team. 'Ianto has chosen a song for us and has given me 3 days to figure it out.' 'Oh that's so sweet' crooned Gwen. 'Wait a minute **that** was your guess _I Touch Myself_ are you kidding me.' Gwen said disgusted. 'Gwen

we are talking about Jack, why are you so surprised. Ianto said. 'Ianto why aren't you more upset about this' came Gwen's reply. Smiling, Ianto walked over to Jack and kissed him then turned to the others 'I'm not upset because it's a game and as

long as he actually attempts' turns to Jack giving him a mock glare 'at choosing serious songs then he can play whatever he wants, besides I know how much he hates to loose.' 'So we are to suffer the next three days with whatever crap Jack

decides to play.' Owen complained. 'It's not a complete 3 days we do have work to do, but I guess so since Jack's decided to blast the songs throughout the hub. 'Relax, it will be fun' Jack said, and speaking of relax. Jack pushed the buttons on his

wrist

***MUSIC PLAYING**

_Relax__ don't do it  
When you want go to it  
Relax don't do it  
When you want to come  
Relax don't do it  
When you want to suck to it  
Relax don't do it  
When you want to come  
Come-oh oh oh_

But shoot it in the right direction  
Make making it your intention-ooh yeah  
Live those dreams  
Scheme those schemes  
Got to hit me  
Hit me  
Hit me with those laser beams

***RIFT ALARM **

Jack pushed the necessary buttons to turn off the music. 'Thank god saved by aliens, Tosh what we got.' Asked Owen. 'Sorry Jack we got to go.' Ianto told him 'I do get to continue when we get back don't I?' Jack whined 'Yes, Jack to be continued…

**A/N: Ok here's the First Chapter. Hope everyone enjoys and reviews would be lovely.**


	3. Day One part 2

**_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Sorry about this taking forever I had writers block another story would not leave my head till I wrote it down. The next chapter should be up soon. __Please_ _Review_**

**Later on that Night**

What's with the aliens lately their either exploding or throwing up on us. Owen complained. Well technically their not throwing up on us it's a defense mechanism. Explained Jack. Ya, cause that matters when I'm covered in head to toe

slime and how is it exactly that you always manage to stay so clean.' Owen wanted to know. 'Hey when you can die and come back to life then you can be the one to avoid the slime; now everyone go shower and then go home, Ianto

and I have unfinished business.' 'Hey we want to hear the rest of your choices too.' Gwen said. 'That's up to Ianto.' They all looked over at Ianto who was heading down to the showers. 'I can't believe you're standing there discussing

this when we're covered in Alien, they continued staring at him. Throwing up his hands 'Fine whatever I'm going to shower.' The girls cheered and followed to the showers.

* * *

Finally feeling human again Ianto emerged from the shower, dried off, and got dressed. Since Jack had officially let everyone off for the night Ianto was able to dress more casual in jeans and a cranberry colored t-shirt knowing how

much Jack loved him in red. Ianto headed back to the main part of the hub as he was turning the corner he noticed Jack and the girls whispering. I knew he'd find a way to cheat, he thought smiling to himself. He continued onto the

kitchen to make everyone's coffee as he crossed the hub 'Jack after I make coffee you can start your choices.' Not hearing Ianto enter the girls and Jack jumped looking extremely guilty which just amused Ianto even more than their

conspiring. 'Uh sure no problem I'm ready,' he replied not even looking over at Ianto therefore missing what he was wearing. 'I'll meet you up in the conference room.' Jack waited to hear Ianto in the kitchen before continuing with the

girls. 'Well are you going to help me find the song?' 'Jack that would be cheating besides Ianto wants **you **to be the one to figure it out' said Tosh. 'Please Tosh he only gave me three days and this one is pretty much done and we don't

want to hurt Ianto do we?' he pleaded giving her the puppy eyes. 'Save it Jack that only works for Ianto and only because he lets it' Gwen replied. 'Fine, are you guys going to help or not?' 'Well Tosh should we help the sorry sod?' 'It

goes against my better judgment but for Ianto's sake I'll help.' 'Yes!' Jack scooped Tosh up giving her a hug and kissing her cheek. 'You're an angel Tosh.' Blushing she swatted at Jack 'Put me down.' 'Jack if you're done molesting Tosh

would you care to join me?' asked Ianto leaning on the rail outside the boardroom looking down at the others his eyebrow arched and a smirk on his lips. Jack put Tosh down and looked up at Ianto the innuendo dying on his lips. His

heart raced, eyes dilated and breath became labored all from the lust running through his body as he got a good look at what his lover was wearing. Casual clothes however there was _nothing_ casual about the way Ianto wore them. It

was so few and far between seeing Ianto like this that Jack forgot how good he looked. Damn but he looked incredible in red and never have I envied clothing before but god how I wish I was that t-shirt. Ianto smiled getting the reaction

he was looking for he turned going back into the boardroom with Owen. God were those jeans painted on. The way they clung so perfectly to his tight ass had Jack sweating. Jack took a step towards the stairs. 'Hey what about me?'

Gwen pouted. 'Uh ya thanks Gwen' Jack said patting her on the head and running up the stairs. Gwen looked over at Tosh who just shrugged and followedafter Jack. Gwen huffed and stomped her way up the stairs walking into the room

to find Jack chasing Ianto around the conference table. 'Jack enough' Ianto said laughing. Jack just growled and lunged for Ianto catching him around the waist and turning him around so fast it caused Ianto to gasp giving Jack the perfect

opportunity to thrust his tongue into his mouth. Ianto reciprocated sucking on Jack's tongue making the older man groan. They held onto each other like they'd been breath falling on the younger man as he spoke making him shudder.

Giving Ianto another kiss then pulling the chair out for him to sit, falling into the one next to him his legs having turned to jelly from the make out session. Ianto cleared his throat embarrassed by his and Jack's public display. 'Jack are you

ready to continue?' 'Yep, are you?' 'As ready as one can be with you.' Jack grinned opening his wrist strap and pressed the buttons music filled the room

_The greatest you_

_The greatest me_

_We have found the greatest chemistry_

_The greatest touch_

_The greatest kiss_

_What came to be is the greatest wish_

_The greatest show_

_The greatest song_

_The greatest words_

_The greatest all night long_

_Baby your love stays constantly on my mind_

_This is the best sex I've ever had_

Jack was watching Ianto's face as the song continued to play, he noticed his eyes were closed and the color was rising up the back of his neck and flushing his cheeks, his breathing becoming ragged.

_I know twelve ways to make your love come down_

_And the secret places on you will be found_

_Like a voyage when the storm begins to roar_

_There's no telling what this night could have in store (in store)_

_Cause inside of your walls there will dwell a Capricorn_

_(that will feast your body all night)_

Jack pushed the buttons again turning off the music, a questioning look on his face waiting for Ianto to answer but he just sat there with his eyes closed. 'Well umm that was more than I wanted to know.' Gwen said 'Hey you guys were

the ones who wanted to stay for the rest of the choices.' Jack replied with a quick glance over to her. He was waiting for his Welshman to say something, sometimes his quietness was damn frustrating. Was he angry with me for doing

this in front of the others but he's the one who said they could stay and he knows how I can be. All these different thoughts tumbled through Jack's mind as we waited on Ianto. Ianto was trying to compose himself, his mind was going a

mile a minute with all its thoughts, and he didn't want to cry in front of the others so he took slow deep breaths. I know it's stupid to get emotional over a song and it was kind of a cheesy song but really the best sex he's ever had? Was

it just a song or was it something Jack actually felt? Sometimes it was hard for Ianto knowing how long Jack's lived. I know of course he wasn't celibate before us, so what is so special about me that makes him stay, he could have

anyone hell one of them is sitting in this room with us. Ianto looked at Jack and opened his mouth to speak. Jack covered his mouth with his fingers and leaned over to whisper in his ear. 'I know what your thinking and stop it.' He kissed

him on the temple 'you are special; it's me who doesn't understand how you can put up with me and my constant flirting and dying.' Ianto smiled and rolled his eyes 'we've been over this before, I better now let's continue.' He gave Jack

a quick kiss and pulled away. 'No, Jack that wasn't the song but it does make me happy.' They grinned at each other 'So what's your next choice?' Tosh wanted to know. 'Please no more mushy stuff' Owen grumbled 'Hey your free to

leave when ever you want there is no one forcing you to stay.' Jack replied ' If I leave then I won't be able to make fun of the tea boy for the choices you've made after all the first two alone gives me jokes for months.' 'If you're going to

be an ass than… 'Jack it's fine Owen is just being himself what else can we expect.' 'Now this will be the last one for tonight we all need to go home it's been a rough day.' Jack press the buttons to start the music

_There's a new game_

_We like to play you see_

_A game with added reality_

_You treat me like a dog_

_Get me down on my knees_

_We call it master and servant_

_We call it master and servant_

_It a lot like life_

_This play between the sheets_

_With you on the top_

_And me underneath_

_Forget all about equality_

_Let's play master and servant_

_Let's play master and servant_

_It's a lot like life_

_And that's what's appealing_

_If you despise_

_That throwaway feeling_

_From disposable fun_

_Then this is the one_

_Domination's the name of the game_

_In bed or in life_

_They're both just the same_

_Except in one you're fulfilled_

_At the end of the day_

_Let's play master and servant_

_Let's play master and servant_

_Let's play master and servant_

_Come on master and servant_

'Who was that?' Tosh asked 'Depeche Mode' Ianto replied before Jack could say anything. Jack grinned 'Know the song well do you tea boy' 'Shut up Owen you can be such a twat.' Said Gwen. Jack stood up and clapped his hands

together 'and on that note go home guys, who knows what tomorrow will bring.' 'Oh Tosh, Gwen don't forget that assignment I gave you.' Ianto rolled his eyes. Everyone said goodnight and left leaving Ianto and Jack alone. 'Well I better

head home too.' 'Won't you please stay here with me? Jack pleaded 'I told you when you figure it out and I know you asked Tosh and Gwen to help you. Jack started to protest 'Jack, I knew you would it's ok just as long as **you** still try

that's what matters the most to me.' 'Your one in a million Mr. Jones, you know that.' 'I'm glad you think so.' Ianto leaned in and kissed him. 'That will just have to tie you over; I'll see you in the morning night Jack.

* * *

Jack grinned as he thought over all that had happened. The day had gone better than he'd expected, Ianto thinks he knows me so well and granted he knows me better than anyone on this or any planet but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.


End file.
